


Lay Your Hands

by ladyjax



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being alone doesn't mean you're lonely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the vaguely annual f_t porn battle 2009. Prompt: voyeur

"Touch yourself."

Penelope's voice is low and throaty in her ear piece and Emily does what she says. Naked on her bed in a dismal hotel room in Peoria, her fingers slide down her belly, between her legs, catching the edge of her clit and making her gasp at the electric shock that jolted her cunt.

A laugh and then: "You're already wet, aren't you, baby? All slick and ready for me."

Emily rubs herself slowly. She knows better than to move any faster. The last time she did that, Penelope kept her on edge for the better part of an hour and when she'd finally let her come, Emily was sure that the rest of the team heard her shouts all the way down the hall. Okay, maybe not all of them but Derek had definitely looked her up and down speculatively the next morning. Her room had been right next to his and she knew he and Penelope talked and...

"Emily, focus."

Penelope's admonishment snaps Emily out of her reverie and brings her back to her body with a snap. Her slick fingers slide down and tease her lips, drawing a gasp from her headset.

"Oh, yes. Pretty. So very pretty." A slight pause and then Penelope says, "More."

Emily snuggles back against the pillows, legs splayed open, her nipples peaked and tight. She plucks one, tweaking it and giving it a tiny twist. "God," she whispers and painful pleasure spikes through her. "I need you."

"I'm there with you now," comes the heated whisper, "Those are my fingers going inside you..."

Two fingers glide inside Emily's slick channel and her walls close around them tightly. She pushes them in, groaning as she's filled and her thumb finds her clit. A flick then circling and she pushes her fingers deeper. Emily's short sharp cry echoes in the empty room.

"Put another in," Penelope commands. "Faster this time."

Emily wetness soaks her fingers as she plunges that third finger in and fucks herself. Her ass clenches and she levers her hips up off the bed answering her own thrusting hand, Penelope's voice in her ear.

"Oooh, fuck, look at you," the growl seems to vibrate through Emily's entire body, "legs wide open just for me. Three fingers, yeah, but you know what I want you to do."

A fourth finger and Emily's own voice joins Penelope's and she doesn't care who hears it. "Please, oh God, Pen, please, I can't!"

"You CAN take it, Emily! You know it and I know it."

Emily whimpers and thrusts her fingers in. She's impossibly incomprehensibly tight and even her own cunt won't let her hand go. She rides it; so wanton, so open. "I'm close," she groans and mashes her clit with her thumb.

"I bet you are," Penelope laughs breathlessly. "Do it. C'mon, sweetness, make yourself come."

On her final thrust, Emily's hand curls and her knuckles brush that sweet ring of bone just inside of herself, She twists her nipple hard, pulling upward and the pain/pleasure spirals, her hips rocking up off the bed. Emily's hand burns as the white hot heat of her climax climbs up her arm into her heart.

"Good girl, that's my best girl," her lover croons. "I love you."

Emily is panting as she pulls her hand from her cunt. "You are so going to get it when I get home," she says with a shaky chuckle. Scooting back against the headboard, she pulls the covers up around her body, barely quelling the tremors that flow beneath her skin. She looks over at her desk where her laptop sits, Penelope's grinning face on the screen. The green light from the web cam winks and she knows that a still picture of her, sated and well fucked, will be someone's wallpaper for quite awhile.

 "Promises, promises, my juicy love goddess," Penelope quips saucily. "I'll definitely be looking forward to it."


End file.
